Plus jamais seule
by Dulanoire
Summary: Padma meurt pendant la Bataille Finale, laissant Parvati seule et désespérée...  OS et Twincest si cela vous dérange ne le lisez pas.


Plus jamais seule

OoO

_Prologue_

Elle pleure. Au milieu de ces cadavres ensanglantés, la jeune fille pleure. Ses larmes coulent sans s'arrêter, glissant sur l'arête fine de son nez, sur ses joues mates et tombent sur sa robe déchirée. Ses longs cheveux de jais sont décoiffés et la cache tandis que les sanglots qui s'échappent de ses lèvres gercées la font trembler. Elle tient contre elle un corps immobile, qu'elle berce inconsciemment. Le visage apaisé par la mort est le même que celui de la jeune fille, qui répète comme un mantra « Padma, Padma, Padma... »

OoO

_Un an plus tard_

Un village anonyme, perdu dans la campagne anglaise, un cimetière. Devant une tombe de marbre blanc, Parvati Patil est agenouillée. Elle tient une rose rouge, si foncée quelle semble noire. Comme la couleur du sang... Elle la dépose doucement puis allume trois bâtonnets d'encens. La fumée bleue tournoie dans l'air glacé et s'élève haut, offrande céleste.

« Bonjour ma chérie. C'est l'anniversaire de la fin de la guerre aujourd'hui. Si tu étais restée nous aurions pu faire la fête ensemble. Déjà un an que tu m'as quittée. Tu me manques atrocement tu sais ? Je n'ai jamais été seule grâce à toi et maintenant... Je ne prie plus que pour te retrouver. Si je ne t'avais pas fait cette promesse, lors de notre dernière nuit ensemble, je t'aurais rejointe depuis un moment... Tes souvenirs ne cessent de me hanter. Tes yeux si tendres quand ils étaient posés sur moi, ta peau satinée couleur miel, ton corps fin... Tu étais plus grande que moi de deux centimètres. Tu te souviens à quel point ça m'énervait ? Mais on finissait toujours par se réconcilier. Avec toi je ne pouvais bouder longtemps... Je tiens trop à toi. Ne m'oublie pas où que tu sois. »

L'encens est consumé, il est temps de rentrer. Elle quitte avec regrets la sépulture où repose l'autre moitié d'elle même. Sa sœur, son ange, son cœur, enlevée à la vie si tôt... A présent en elle ne règne plus que le néant. Un trou noir s'est ouvert au centre de son âme et la dévore vivante. Elle a tout perdu. Sa maison, ses parents, son foyer, et pire que tout sa jumelle morte dans ses bras... Sa mémoire refait surface, les images surgissent. Les hurlements des agonisants, les rires déments des Mangemorts, les éclairs verts qui se croisent... Les yeux vitreux de sa Padma, touchée par un sort de mort. Elle a mal... Trop mal.

Peu de choses arrivent à la distraire de sa douleur. Elle se mets souvent en danger et boit beaucoup, cherchant en l'oubli éthylique le réconfort éphémère...

Parvati arrive chez elle, en transplanant. Le trou noir se fait virulent, son mal augmente ainsi que son désespoir. Elle se rue dans la salle de bain et ouvre un petit tiroir. A l'intérieur, plusieurs lames aiguisées luisent, certaines encore tachées. Elle en saisit une, enlève son t-shirt et commence à lacérer son ventre légèrement bombé, déjà couvert de cicatrices. Le sang rubis coule sur le carrelage blanc. Il lui faut longtemps avant qu'enfin elle ne puisse plus réfléchir. Une fois calmée, elle se recroqueville sur le sol froid, dans un coin, et laisse sortir son émotion. Padma...

La jeune fille pleure, pleure, pleure. Le jour s'est couché lorsque ses larmes finissent par se tarir. Elle se lève, titube un peu puis nettoie le carrelage blanc souillé d'écarlate.

Elle se déplace lentement, son ventre la brûle. Cette sensation l'apaise et la concentre sur autre chose que son impression de vide. C'est bien...

L'Indienne s'habille. Elle ne peut éviter cette soirée, organisée par les membres de l'A.D. Elle porte un sari émeraude et vert feuille brodé d'or. Le préféré de sa jumelle... Elle peint ses lèvres pulpeuses de rouge, trace un trait épais de khôl ébène sur ses paupières et colle un bindi sur son front. Elle est prête.

Un portoloin était livré avec l'invitation, moyen efficace pour éviter les indésirables et pour que nul ne se perde . La jeune fille l'utilise. Elle n'aime pas vraiment ce mode de transport, mais comme après chacune de ses crises tout lui est indiffèrent. Le voyage dure plusieurs minutes. Elle sent enfin le sol sous ses pieds : elle est arrivée.

Sa première impression : trop de monde. Tous ces corps entassés et moites lui rappellent trop les charniers de la Guerre. Elle fuit la compagnie de tous ceux qui L'ont connue, ne supporte pas leurs regards en coin emplis de compassion hypocrite. Elle sait ce qu'ils pensent. Qu'elle est folle, qu'il faut la ménager et la laisser aux bons soins des psychanalystes qui l'aideront. Elle n'est pas cinglée !

Elle souffre, c'est tout...

Elle se réfugie dans une alcôve déserte. La vue de ses « amis » lui fait plus mal que prévu. Elle se roule en bas, telle un chat et sent ses pleurs monter. Elle est si seule...

A ce moment, une ombre rentre dans l'alcôve et la heurte. Un parfum familier, mélange d'encens et de patchouli, chatouille ses narines. Elle n'ose y croire.

L'inconnue s'agenouille devant la jeune fille et l'embrasse. Cette dernière se sent fondre, elle reconnaîtrais ces lèvres entre mille. Ce sont celles de son ange perdu, de Padma...

Elle s'agrippe au cou de la mystérieuse jeune femme, leur baiser se fait plus amoureux. Leurs langues dansent un ballet maintes fois répété, tandis que leurs mains habiles caressent le corps de l'autre. Parvati se laisse sombrer. C'est tellement doux... Tellement inespéré. Elles font l 'amour passionnément, désespérément, comme lors de cette ultime nuit lointaine, quand elles ont cru qu'elles mourraient ensemble au champ d'honneur. Hélas, une a survécu et pas l'autre.

L'Indienne se blottit contre sa sœur, profitant au maximum de ce si merveilleux miracle.

« Tu es enfin venue me chercher ?

Oui mon amour. Désolée de t'avoir laissée... Promis je ferais vite. »

Un poignard d'argent magnifiquement ouvragé étincelle dans la main de Padma.

« Tu es prête ma puce ?

Je veux te rejoindre depuis si longtemps...

Je suis là. Nous ne serions plus séparées.

Je t'aime. Tu es mon âme, ma raison d'exister.

Tu es les miennes... »

Elles saisirent toutes les deux le poignard fermement et d'un seul geste, elles le plantèrent dans le cœur qui battait encore.

La douleur fut plus vive qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Un froid paralysant l'envahit mais elle n'avait pas peur. Padma était avec elle et lui murmurait des mots doux. Plus jamais elle ne serait seule.

_OoO_

_Épilogue_

Ce fut Ginny Weasley qui trouva le corps de Parvati le lendemain matin, en s'évanouissant à sa vue.

Le sang avait formé une fleur autour du poignard enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans la poitrine de l'Indienne faisant pâlir ses joues baignées de larmes. Cependant elle souriait et se tenait comme si elle était encore dans les bras de quelqu'un... Elle semblait heureuse. Enfin.


End file.
